Trick or Truth?
by ZacBabyVxx
Summary: Part One and Two. Zac and Vanessa, decide to play a little trick on Vanessa's best friend Ashley, to make her think that they are 'together', but things go astray and things are revealed. ZANESSA TWOSHOT. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE! Please REVIEW!
1. Part One

Trick or Truth

_Trick or Truth?_

Zac and Vanessa are friends, and Vanessa's best friend Ashley, is the most gullible person in the world. Vanessa can make her believe anything, and she will believe it, until Vanessa's tells her it's not true.

On one occasion Vanessa told Ashley that Leonardo DeCapreo, would be meeting them for lunch, and she bought it. She only realized it was a joke, when Zac came prancing up to her saying 'Hey! You must be Ashley… I'm Leo' and then burst into laughter.

Or the time when Vanessa told Ashley she had won the lottery, on April Fools! She still believed her… that was until, Zac came through the door with a big cheque, that said 'April Fools Ash!' Ashley stomped out of room, in laughter and in tears.

--

**Ashley's Apartment**

Zac, Vanessa, and Ashley are getting ready to go out to dinner, with Kenny Ortega, to discuss some things on High School Musical 3, and also to catch up with their friend.

"V, does this look ok?" Ashley questioned, looking into the mirror, observing what she was wearing.

"I think it's a bit too casual Ash… we are going to a pretty fancy restaurant!" Vanessa stated, showing her a brochure of the restaurant.

"True… ok… Well do you reckon this dress will be ok?" Ashley held up a 3 quarter length blue dress.

"Yep… that looks great!" Vanessa exclaimed, fingering the fabric.

"Just like you do… jeez Ness, you look… hot!" Ashley giggled.

"Thanks! After you put that dress on, you'll look great too!" Vanessa smirked.

"Come on guys… just pick something already!" Zac could not grasp the concept why chicks took so long to get dressed.

"Zac… we don't have to leave for like another 1 and a half" Vanessa stated, wit a roll of her eyes.

"So then why are you getting ready now then?" Zac asked, sitting on the bed.

"Because if we get ready now… then we can relax, and not stress! Like you are! And besides… whats it to you whether or not we hurry and pick something?" Vanessa stopped in her tracks, with Ashley doing the same.

"Because its frustrating watching you go through your hole wardrobe, just to pick something out!" Zac pointed to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"And who says you have to watch us anyway?" Ashley said, walking into the bathroom, to have a shower.

"Shut up! There is nothing else for me to do… Argh!" Zac groaned, flopping back onto the bed, scrunching his hair.

Meanwhile, Ashley was singing in the shower, and washing her hair.

Suddenly an idea came over Zac.

"Ness…" Zac whispered, making sure Ashley couldn't hear him.

"Yeah? Why are you whispering?" Vanessa asked, loudly.

"Shhhh! Come here…" Zac silenced her.

"What?" Vanessa sat down beside him, ready to listen to his 'grand idea'.

"Ok… you know how we can make Ash believe anything right?" Zac pointed out, quietly.

"Yeah… whats your point?" Vanessa asked, looking into his eyes. _Wow… I could stare at him like this forever._

"Ok… well… oh shit! Too late, she's coming… just follow my lead… Hey Ash!" Ashley walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with her towel, and with her fluffy pink dressing gown on.

"Nice shower?" Zac asked, putting his hand around Vanessa's waist.

_Why is he holding my waist…? I could get used to this… _She smirked.

"Oh it was great, I—" Ashley stopped, to find Zac and Vanessa closer than ever.

"What's going on here?" She questioned, with a smile spreading to a cheek on each side.

"Oh… shit… Vanessa… we weren't supposed to tell her yet…" Zac lied.

"Tell me what?"

"Yeah… tell her what?"

Both girls looked confused. Zac nudged Vanessa, encouraging her to play along.

"It's ok Nessa, we can tell her now babe" Zac said, pulling Vanessa closer, and meeting his hand to his other, with her gripped in between his arms.

Finally, Vanessa caught on the joke, and started to play along.

"Yeah, true. Sorry! I know we weren't meant to tell her yet!"

"Ok… if someone doesn't tell me whats going on right now!—" Ashley moved towards them, and separated them, waiting for an explanation.

"What does it look like Ash?" Vanessa moved back to Zac, putting her hands around his neck, with her heart racing at a million miles and hour. _This feels so right._

"Yeah, we…" Zac cleared his throat "Love… eachother" _Well… I do anyway, _Zac thought.

"WHAT? You mean to say that you guys… are… are… Together?!" Ashley got louder and louder.

"Actually no… we were actually joking!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"V… why did you say that for? It was work—"

"I was joking… baby…" Vanessa giggled. She almost got Zac for a minute there.

"So then you are together?" Ashley's eyes widened.

"Umm… Yeah! Yes, we are!" Vanessa tightened her grip around his neck, and same with Zac around her waist.

"Oh My God! I cannot believe this—" A thought crossed Ashley's mind.

"— Is this another one of your jokes?" Her eyes squinted, she was catching on to them.

"It is isn't it?" Ashley looked back and forth at each of them, with Zac and Vanessa falling silent.

"Well… ahhh…" Vanessa mumbled.

"I knew it! Ok… you can stop your little joke now!" Ashley laughed.

"No wait! If you don't believe us… then we'll prove it!" Vanessa blurted out, with Zac widening his eyes at her, and Vanessa falling bright red.

"How?" Ashley asked, getting tricked back into the game.

"Yeah… How?" Now Zac was confused.

"Well… I'm not exactly sure… but—"

"I know!" Ashley paced, thinking of what they could do, she then stopped in her tracks "Kiss"

"Excuse Me?" "What?" They said in unison.

"You heard me… Kiss!" Ashley repeated.

"I don't think—" Zac was interrupted.

"Well… if you can't prove it with a kiss… then I don't believe you!" Ashley giggled; she was still a bit confused, on what the truth was.

"Fine!" Zac pulled Vanessa in towards him, with her hips, and planted a powerful kiss on her lips.

_Oh My God… he is such a good kisser! I could stay here forever… I wish this were real._

_Holly Shit! I'm kissing Vanessa! Now! She is so beautiful._

"There!" Zac yelped, with Vanessa almost falling over from shock. _I just kissed Zac Efron._

"Ok… well that explains a lot!" Ashley was shocked. _Are they actually telling the truth?_

"Vanessa! I'm so glad you are finally with him, jeez! You have been blabbering about him long enough, saying how much you love him, and how much you want to be with him—" Vanessa could not believe Ashley was saying this. She was gesturing her to stop, but she wouldn't.

"… and you Mr. Efron… thank God! Finally, you told her, hey? It took you guys long enough… to figure out the way you feel about eachother!" Ashley was so happy for them.

She suddenly realized that this WAS all a joke, because Vanessa and Zac had let go of eachother and an awkward feeling filled the room. They both went bright red, and gave her an evil stare.

"Oh shit! Umm… I have to go… umm… wash my hair!" Ashley lied, of course, that was the first thing that popped into her head, she had just washed her hair. She needed an excuse to escape her long and painful death.

Ashley ran into the bathroom, lecturing herself on what she just did.

Zac and Vanessa were left alone.


	2. Part Two

Trick or Truth- Part Two

**A/N: Enjoy the new chapter! Please, please, review it, and tell me what you think. I've got more stories for you all coming up soon! Including... 'Water confessions', and another chap. Of I'll Always Love You No Matter What?. **

Ashley could not believe what she had just revealed to two of the people she cared most about. She was afraid of what might happen with her and Zac and with her and Vanessa. Most importantly, she didn't want to ruin anything between Zac and Vanessa. They were such great friends.

You get the sort of friends, who see eachother occasionally, and do most things together, and then you get the friend couple, like Zac and Vanessa. Perfect. They were exactly like the friends in the movies. Sometimes they are all eachother have got, but that's all they need and want, and deep down inside, one of them likes the other, and everyone can see they are perfect for eachother. The difference with Vanessa and Zac, is they both love eachother, which is why they are such great friends, but they don't want to take that little step forward to give eachother everything they have been longing for. That's why Ashley, is scared as all hell.

--

"Ok… well… umm…" Vanessa felt like running out of the room, crying her eyes out, because she knew that Zac, did NOT feel the same way.

"So… umm… is what she—" Zac didn't know what to say, this was without a doubt, the best and worst day of his life… is that even possible?

"Umm… No… Yeah… Maybe… Well what about you?" Vanessa had butterflies running through her.

"What about me?" Zac questioned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Was that true?" Vanessa asked, staring into his eyes.

"No!" Zac said, without thinking, had he ruined everything?

"Was what she said true?" Zac desperately wanted her to say yes.

"You know Ash, she is… lost, and most of the time she has no idea what she talking about!" Deep down inside, she wanted to tell him.

"Yeah, true!" Zac exclaimed, secretly thanking her for saving him from a big mistake.

"So do you want to just forget about this then?" Zac was hoping she would day yes, but at the same time, he wanted her to say no.

"Yeah, sure… friends?" Vanessa opened her arms, waiting for him to walk into them.

Zac hesitated, but then walked into her arms slowly, with a smile.

Deep inside him, he was hitting himself for letting this opportunity pass, and he wanted now more than ever to tell her everything. He hated how much he loved her, it killed him that little bit more everyday, seeing her, and wanting to tell her, knowing that he wouldn't. He didn't want to go through life, wondering what could have been. He just wanted her.

Vanessa felt no better. She couldn't stand the thought of loosing him to someone else, when he wasn't even hers in the first place. She didn't want to go through this heartache anymore, she just wanted to kiss him, whenever she would see him, and she wanted to be able to do that whenever she wanted. She desperately wanted to say those three simple words to him, and she wanted him to say them to her. She didn't understand how the words 'I love you' can change everything and mean so much. Then again, when your in love, everything seems messed up.

They finally broke away from the awkward hug, they shared, and starting fiddling.

"Ok, I can't help but ask… if Ash wasn't talking about me, then who was she talking about Zac?"

"Someone that I am hopelessly devoted to, I just want to be able to tell this person so much that I'm in love with them… and have been ever since I first laid my eyes on them… Sorry… you probably don't get what I'm saying… do you?" Zac felt embarrassed, but also very comfortable with talking to her about personal stuff, and he was glad, it wasn't totally awkward between the two of them.

"No… surprisingly… I know exactly how you feel… you just don't want to hide it from them anymore, you just want to tell them everything… just to get it out… even if they don't like you in the same way… just so it's not forever bottled up inside of you…" This was slowly killing Vanessa.

"Yeah, exactly!" Zac exclaimed.

They exchanged a smile, and a chuckle.

"Well Zac… can I offer you some advice?"

"Please do… I have no idea what to do… all I know is that I can NOT take this anymore!"

"As much as things might get messed up between you and this 'mystery girl', if you know that it will make you feel better, if you tell her how you really feel, then just do it!—" Zac was surprise at the words that were coming out of Vanessa.

"—seriously, you'll just hate yourself if you don't, take it from someone who knows, ok? I hate seeing you like this Zac… you are practically my best friend… and I can NOT see you like this anymore… if you don't tell her how you feel… I-I will!" Vanessa didn't quite catch on to what she was saying, but she knew she was right.

"Ok… well can I give you some advice then?" Zac questioned.

"Yeah…" Vanessa hesitated.

"Take your own advice!" Zac pointed out.

"Zac… it's different with me… Don't ask how… it just is!" Vanessa lied.

"No it's not! Don't lie to me! Look, V… you are my closest friend… when I see you upset… I get upset… ok?" Zac could see the sadness in her eyes, and was trying to think of a way to cheer her up.

_I have an idea… Hopefully I have the guts to do it…_

"Hey…" Zac smirked, making Vanessa do the same, "You wanna play a game? Just to get our mind off things?" Zac just didn't have a reason to live when she was sad.

"Umm… ok… what game?" Vanessa asked, slowly beginning to get intrigued.

"20 Questions! That's our game!" Zac said, in a 'duh' tone.

"Ok… can I ask the questions with you first?" Vanessa said, sitting down on the bed.

Ashley all of a sudden came bursting out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to… umm… see… Jared! Yes, Jared! I'll be back soon… or not…" She said under her breath.

She ran out the door, as quick as a flash, grabbing her bag and keys on the way out.

"Go…" Zac continued.

"Huh?"

"Question number one…" Zac stated.

"Ohh… aha… right… sorry! Ok, let me think…" Vanessa thought.

"Can they be personal?" Vanessa desperately wanted to get inside his head.

"Uhhh… I suppose… don't go over the top though, little miss… I know what your like!" Zac smirked. _I know you too well Nessa._

"Zachary! I am ashamed you cannot trust me!" Vanessa pouted.

"Just Go!" Zac laughed. _God you're adorable._

"Ok… do I know this girl you looooovvvveeeee?" Vanessa emphasized.

"Well, you think you know her… but I think that you miss most of the greatness within her. You underestimate her, you need to trust her…"

"Hmmm… Ok… Number two… How long have you liked her?" Vanessa was wishing hard, that the answers would lead to her. _Don't get your hopes up._

"Too long… as long as I can remember…" Zac fell into thought, staring into her eyes.

"Earth to Zac!" Vanessa waved her hands in front of Zac's face, until he finally escaped from the trance.

"Sorry! I'm listening… question three…" Zac waited.

"Ok… question three… umm…" Vanessa thought hard, she didn't want to waste her last 18 questions, she wanted to get deep inside him. Well… as deep as she could.

"Ok! What exactly do you like about her? Like is she beautiful? Is she fun? Why do you love her?" Vanessa questioned.

_Oh My God, this is so weird, she is asking me all this stuff, and it's all about her!_

"Well… She is very beautiful, the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She is so much fun to be around, and sometimes, when I'm just sitting in my room thinking… she crosses my mind, and once she crosses, she never goes away. I find myself thinking about her every second of everyday, and it hurts knowing I can't tell her… You see the friendship that me and her have, is special, and we could have… you know a friendship ring or something… but they can be lost, replaced, forgotten, or even broken. Our relationship, can never be broken, lost, forgotten, or replaced. She has got my heart, the key to it, and the lock… everything… after all, she is the one that keeps it beating…"

_What are you doing to me Zac Efron? OH MY GOD! I love you even more._

Vanessa was speechless. She could not believe what he had just said. He was so… perfect… and gorgeous.

"What?" Zac was slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing… I always knew you were a sensitive guy… but not this sensitive… my god Zac… any girl would be so lucky you have you… really… I don't know whats holding you back… this girl must be crazy if she doesn't like you… you have so much love to give…" Vanessa was overwhelmed, and all this made her want to just jump onto him, and confess.

"Oh… Well… Uh…" Zac was embarrassed, and Vanessa could see that clearly, plastered on his face.

"No, no, no, no, no… it's fine… I'm not saying that that isn't manly or anything… Trust me… guys like you… are SO hard to find… you are almost perfect…" Vanessa chuckled, with Zac smiling in reply.

_Almost perfect… whatever… you ARE perfect! God… I… Love… You…_

Vanessa stared at him for a while, with him staring back, in silence.

"So…" Zac cleared his throat "Next question?"

"Oh, right! Umm…" Vanessa escaped from her trance.

"Question four… Am I good friends with her?"

"Ah… kinda…" Zac answered.

Vanessa sat and waited for more.

"Next?"

"Oh, so your answers are shorter now are they?" Vanessa put her hands on her hips. Zac nodded, in reply.

"Alright then… ok…. Ready… this is… 'The Lightning Round!'"

"Go for it!" Zac put on his 'bring it on' face, and was ready for the challenge.

"How old is she?"

"About your age… I think" He didn't want to give it away.

"Do you reckon she likes you?"

"Hell no!" Vanessa paused for a minute, staring at him. Zac then gestured her, to continue.

"Is she smart?"

"Yep!"

"Siblings?"

"Little sister…" _Hmmm, this may be getting obvious… maybe I should just tell her through these questions… something to think about…_

"Can she sing?"

"Oh Yeah, in fact…" Zac paused, _I'll start clueing her in now, I suppose. _He took a breathe in, and out.

"… I have told her, so many times, that she is the best in the world"

Vanessa paused, trying to think whom it could be. _God, I wish he was talking about me._

"Ok… enough of the lightning round…" Zac huffed.

"Agreed! Hey, there are still a few questions left…" Vanessa smiled. _These are gonna be personal!_

"Ok… shoot!"

"What colour hair does she have?"

"Long, dark brown hair. With each curl, always sitting perfectly on her slim shoulders" Zac started to become nervous.

"That's heaps like my hair!" _It couldn't be… could it?_

"Eyes?"

"Big, dark chocolate brown eyes. I get lost in them, every time I look at them." He smirked, staring into her eyes.

_Ok… this is freaky… _Vanessa started to become nervous. Butterflies were flying through her stomach.

Vanessa gulped, and said, "Zac… Just describe her for me… I think I'm beginning to catch on"

_Oh My God. I can't believe this… it's me? Is it?_

"She has a middle name… every time we are walking down the streets together, every single guy I see, turns there head to look at her. When she smile's the whole room lights up…"

Vanessa remembered, the time when Zac told her that her smile, was so beautiful, and lit up the room.

_Holy Shit!!_

_Ok… I think I'm just gonna give it away now… it's now or never. _Zac took a deep breath.

"She has a beautiful olive complexion…"

_Oh…_

"She where's a locket, with me and her in it…"

Vanessa looked down, and took hold of her necklace.

_My…_

"and her name… is…." Zac gulped, and stared up at her

"Is?" Vanessa moved closer to him.

"Vanessa… Anne… Hudgens…."

_God…_

"Oh My God…"

"Can you do me a favor?" Vanessa nodded.

"Can you tell her that I know that she probably doesn't like me in the same way… can we just forget about it? And that I'm sorry?" Zac's face saddened.

Vanessa took a deep breath, and said, "I'm afraid I can't do that Zac…"

"Why not?"

Vanessa moved closer, and took hold of Zac's hand.

"Because she is in love with you, too, and she can't forget about it…"

Zac took hold of Vanessa's other hand, and began to lean in closer.

"I only want you…" Vanessa confessed.

"Me, too" Zac replied slowly.

They leaned in closer, until their lips, finally, met. Vanessa, cupped her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him deeper. Zac put one hand, and ran it up her thigh and the other on her delicate waist.

They then, stood up, to move into a more comfortable position, and continued their kiss that they have both been waiting for.

"I Love you… you know that right?" Zac smiled, as he rested his head against hers, whilst still holding her firmly in his arms.

Vanessa shed a tear.

"What's wrong?"

"It just sounds so beautiful, you have no idea how long I have wanted to here you say those 3 words… ever since I met you… I wanted YOU and YOU only, to say those words to me… and you just did" She leaned in and gave him a slow soft kiss.

"I do know how you feel, that's exactly how I felt"

"Really… Well… I love you" Vanessa saw the smile spread across his face, and the leaned in for another kiss.

"Remind me to thank Ashley…" Vanessa, said, moving her hands tightly around his neck.

"Same…" They leaned in for yet, another kiss, and knew that the game they just played, truly revealed… love.


End file.
